


Go to Hell

by fandom_susceptible



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blatant Homophobia, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Nico-centric, Only gay pairings though, Other than canon gay Nico, Prince Nico, Prince of Death, Ship is minor, Stupid Mortals, Will is named but you could read it as another pairing, You know not what you are messing with, sort of, that's why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_susceptible/pseuds/fandom_susceptible
Summary: Really short snapshot of Nico versus haters.





	Go to Hell

     "Faggots."

     Nico jerked away from the chaste kiss to level a glare at the passing mortal. "Say again?" He said coldly, hand gripping Will's in full view on the bench.  They were in a public park, enjoying the nature combined with the thick mortal scents that confused the monsters.

     "Um, Nico?" Will muttered, looking at him oddly.

     "Why don't you faggots take it somewhere else?" The mortal jeered. "You've got no business spreading that crap in a public place.  It's unnatural."

     Before Will could contradict them ("There's medical _evidence_ , Nico, _evidence_!"), Nico had arched an eyebrow and replied, "You know what's unnatural?  Plastic.  Like your jacket.  This is none of your business.  We're not hurting anyone.  You want to harass someone, go harass the couple down that path for indecent exposure." He gestured lazily toward a path they hadn't even been down. "Otherwise, why don't you take your bigotry somewhere else?"

     "Go to hell!" The mortal snarled.

     Nico grinned coldly. "Honey, I'm the prince."

     Will facepalmed.  The light seemed to shift and he looked up, only to realize that they were suddenly standing in Hades' throne room.  The god arched an eyebrow at them, but Will ignored him in favor of turning to his boyfriend. "Are you serious."

     "What?" Nico asked innocently.

     "Are you kidding me right now.  A bigoted mortal told us to go to hell and you _actually took us to hell_."

     Hades began to laugh.

     "You _told him you were the prince of hell and then took us here_."

     Nico grinned. "Yep."

     Hades didn't stop laughing until long after they had left.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> It also occurred to me after I posted this to inform you all that Hades also promptly told Persephone at the Fall Equinox when she returned to the Underworld and she also thought it was hilarious. She also resolved to start using similar comebacks. "Honey, I've been, they made me queen"


End file.
